Et Si
by peacen
Summary: et si Tris n'était pas morte? et si seulement caleb et shauna le savaient? Et si elle avait une jumelle? Ma première fanfic, critiquez svp pour que je m'améliore ;)
1. Et si j'était dans le coma

.bip.

Le bruit régulier du moniteur cardiaque résonnait à mes oreilles. Je l'entendais, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de mon existence depuis six mois, sans jamais sortir du brouillard dans lequel j'étais plongée.

.bip.

Quelques fois, une personne, ou deux, venaient me voir. La première avait une voix d'homme. Une voix familière dans mes oreilles. C'était celle là qui venait le plus souvent. La deuxième avait une voix de femme qui me rappelait légèrement quelqu'un, sans savoir qui. Tous mes souvenirs étaient flous, mis à part un homme, dont je ne me rappelais plus le prénom.

Avec le temps, j'avais réussi à associer cet homme avec la voix masculine qui venait me voir régulièrement. Il me parlait, m'implorait d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais trop faible pour n'esquisser ne serait ce qu'un sourire, pour qu'il comprenne que j'y arriverais. Quelques fois, j'entendais des pleurs discrets, comme de très loin. Puis des paroles de réconfort.

Je ne compris que très tard que c'était moi qu'_ils_ pleuraient, comme si j'était morte.

.bip.

Mes souvenirs d'avant ce qui est arrivés sont très obscurs, mais en me concentrant j'arrive à apercevoir un canon de fusil braqué sur moi, et un fauteuil roulant. Bizarre.

.bip.

Soudain, des souvenirs surgissent . Par centaines.

David. En fauteuil. Je venais de passer le sérum de mort , en tant que Divergente, et il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de ma mère. J'avais alors tenté de lui prendre le boitier, puis, il a tiré . _BOUM . _deux fois. Puis ma mère m'a annoncé que j'étais morte de mes blessures.

Revenons en arrière, ou un souvenir surgit :

Oh, mon Dieu. Celui qui me parlait et qui venait me voir. Mon frère, qui avait tenté de me tuer . Lui qui pleurait a mon chevet en me suppliant de me reveiller . Et l'autre personne. Qui reconfortait Caleb. _Shauna. _Alors que nous n'étions pas proches. Elle, et Caleb, les seuls qui venaient me voir.

Soudainement, Une peur m'envahit l'esprit, pendant que le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu ._Tobias. _Mon petit ami. Mon ancien instructeur. Avec ses yeux bleus sombre, il m'a envouté. Littéralement. Je souris au souvenir de ces bons moments avec lui. Mais rapidement l'angoisse prit le dessus. Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix. Et s'il était mort ? S'il n'était pas au courant que je m'en était sorti finalement ? Moi-même je n'y comprends plus rien. Pourquoi m'en suis-je sortie ? pourquoi je n'y ai pas laissé ma peau, et surtout, d'aorès ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'était pas mon corps qu'ils ont montré a Tobias, mais quelqu'un qui me ressemblait.

Puis, une autre peur. Christina. Elle non plus n'était pas venue me voir. Et S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Cette peur de les perdre me donna une force dont je n'avais pas bénéficié depuis l'accident.

Je sentis de nouveau , je retrouvais l'odeur de l'antiseptique. Le toucher me revins alors et je sentis une main chaude dans la mienne .

Une force encore plus forte se fit ressentir. Dans un élan d'espoir, je me dis que c'était possible. Je pouvais arriver a serrer cette main. Penser aux gens quik me sont chers.

_Tobias, alias Quatre. _Je me concentrais encore. Je pouvais y arriver .

_Christina, le transfert . La sincère. _J'y étais presque.

_Caleb. Urie. Maman. Papa. Zeke. Way._

Ma force mentale atteint un point rarement observé chez moi. A un point tel qu'elle prit le dessus sur ma force physique me poussant à esquisser un mouvement.

Apres une inspiration qui me fit le plus grand bien, je serrais la main qui me touchait.

Soudain, des exclamations, des cris de joie. Caleb.

Apres avoir rassemblé encore plus de force, j'ouvris les yeux et prononçai un nom.

"-Tobias. ».


	2. Et si je me reveillais

Des exclamations, des cris de joie. Mais pas uniquement. Autour de moi j'apercevais des infirmières qui se pressaient autour de moi, me retirant mon masque à oxygène, vérifiant les électrodes. Des bribes de conversations me parvenaient :

« C'est un miracle.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il n'y avait presque pas d'espoir.

- Oh ! Tris… euh je veux dire… Zoé ! »

J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers celui qui m'appelait que déjà mon frère me sautait au cou.

« Ma sœur ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller ! J'ai eu si peur ! Merci d'avoir entendu mes prières.

- Aïe, dis-je. Tu …me serre… un peu fort là …

- Ah désolé excuse-moi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Une voix parvint de l'autre bout de la pièce :

« Eh ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt, personne n'y a cru !

- Shauna ! Un sourire passa sur mon visage. Ca fait …longtemps

- Eh oui, mais dis donc t'es une rescapée ! deux balles et t'est encore en vie, chapeau, dit-elle-elle avant de sourire à son tour. »

Ma voix était encore faible, mais mon esprit était on ne peut plus clair.

Des milliards de questions me tournaient dans la tête, mais je me limitai à deux :

« Qui est… au courant que… je suis en vie ? Et-est-ce… que Quatre et… Christina va bien ?

- Premièrement, me répondit mon frère, …. Seulement nous deux, et deuxièmement, oui, mais ils sont quand même effondrés par ta sois disant perte. »

Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, les questions fusèrent :

« Pourquoi… leur avoir menti ?

- Car plus de gens étaient au courant, moins ta sécurité était assurée.

- Et les … Infirmiers ?

- Pour eux tu t'appelles Zoé McGallagh, une audacieuse de naissance.

- Combien de temps… c'est écoulé ?dis-je, perdue.

- Environ deux ans et demi…

- Quoi ?! Et moi… qui pensait que cela faisait … que six mois… tout le monde… a du déjà m'oublier, non ?

- Oh non rassure toi, tu es un héros pour toute les factions.

- Oh. dis-je, à court de mots. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Deux ans et demi dans ce brouillard épais qui m'a paru tellement abstrait !

Soudainement, une jeune infirmière blonde entra en trombe dans la pièce, nous faisant tous sursauter.

Des tâches de rousseur apparaissaient partout sur son visage, et ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon à moitié défait. Tout essoufflée, elle nous dit :

« Zoé, je vais devoir faire bouger tes amis, il faut que tu te repose, je te dis a demain, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras sortir très bientôt. Ah oui, j'oubliais, est-ce que tu peux t'assoir ?

- Oui, mais je pourrais me lever dès que j aurais mangé un bout, je crève la dalle !

- Donc tu pourras sortir dans une semaine selon le docteur Matthews. »

Ce nom maudit nous tiqua tous, et c'est d'une même voix que nous nous exclamâmes :

« LE DOCTEUR MATTHEWS ?!

- Oui, vous le connaissez peut être comme le fils de Jeanine…

- Jeanine a un fils ?! s'écria Caleb ?

- Super, on va encore devoir subir un Matthews, renchérit Shauna d'une voix morne. »

Perso, j' était du même avis que Shauna, mais ma tête était ailleurs. Tobias n'était pas au courant de ma survie. On lui avait montré un faux corps. Mais qui était-ce ? Quelle était cette personne qui me ressemblait tellement ?

Caleb, Shauna et l'infirmière sortirent de la pièce, et je fermai les yeux.


End file.
